


The Winter Queen

by Vercastriel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Corruption, Crossover, Dark Magic, F/F, Fear, Legends, Psychological Horror, Religious Conflict, Romance, Sibling Incest, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vercastriel/pseuds/Vercastriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said, in the cold, frosted mountains north of the Anderfels, that the Winter Queen waits, to take the unworthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Queen

It is quiet now, and Anna cannot stop her shoulders from shaking. Her heavy, sharp breaths fill the cupboard she ran into minutes previously. She almost wants to open the door. She hears footsteps, and the door is gently opened. Anna gasps as an enormous figure, a great metal giant with a purple kilt, offers a silver hand to her, and says in a deep voice, muffled by his helmet.  
"It's alright, child. It's over now."  
She does not take his hand, and continues to stare at him. Another metal man, shorter and thinner, strides over and hoists her up into the air, and whirls her around to face the ruined house. Black ash coats everything, and two stains of viscera linger upon the ground. She tries to turn her head away, but the giant turns it back.  
"Take a good look, girl. This is what magic does."

...

"Fuckin' creators boys, you are awake aren't you?"  
The captain's thick Dalish accent pierced the air, jolting Anna awake. It was a miracle, given the waves, that she had slept at all. She scanned the little room, absent of all but her bed and cupboard, it's thin wooden walls buckling slightly in the breeze. Outside, she heard the deckhands running, shouting to each other, hoisting the sails for the day's journey. After a few minutes, she rose from her bed, threw on her orange robes, and walked out of her cabin.  
The sun began to rise as she strides to the back of the craft, narrowly avoiding colliding with a handsome-ish deckhand carrying a pile of boxes. "Sorry, Sister Anna!"  
"That's okay", she yelled after him. "No need to call me that", she muttered to herself.  
Gripping the sides of the ship carefully Anna peered over the side. For the first time that morning, she stared at the sky. The sun bathed the clouds in a reddish glow, stretching out before her like another country. Seabirds cried somewhere in the distance.  
"Good morning, Anna." Roused from her viewing, the girl turned, to see a pretty Elven woman of about thirty to whom she has never spoken to before.  
"Oh, good morning..."  
"Niamh."  
"Right, that was it, Niamh, good morning."  
The two of them watched the sky.  
"It's beautiful." offered the elf. "When I still lived in the alienage, my brothers and I would sneak onto the towers in the morning to watch the sun rise. And to spit on shems. Uh, no offense."  
"None taken" said Anna, giggling. "So, where, uh, was this alienage?"  
"Amaranthine, in Ferelden. Yeah", she said at Anna's surprised expression, "I'm a long way from home. How about you?"  
"I'm from the Anderfels", replied the girl, without breaking eye contact.  
"Ah, explains why you're with the Chantry then!" said the elf knowingly. "Godliest folk in all of Thedas, the Anders."  
"Oh yeah." said Anna, nodding. "When they're not worshiping the Wardens, anyway."  
"Hey, don't let the Captain catch you saying that, he worships them a little himself."  
The two of them sit, and watch the sunrise for a while.  
"So, how are your brothers now?" inquired Anna, concerned at the length of the silence between them.  
A sad, faraway expression clouded Niamh's face, and Anna immediately regretted her question.  
"They were killed. One by Darkspawn, one by the guards."  
"I'm sorry."  
Niamh scoffed, and idly chewed on her nail. "Nah, weren't your fault."  
The silence stretched between them, growing ever more. Finally, the elf, mumbling a goodbye, wandered away, leaving the young Sister on her own.  
...  
Walking back towards her quarters, Anna could help but think of her own sibling.  
A single tear fell upon the wood of the deck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this will be quite long. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
